The Sleeping Sound Of Snow
by maca-chan15
Summary: [Sasunaru] sacado de un doujinshi y escrito por mi n.n. Naruto se queda sordo por un tiempo al ocurrir un accidente en una misión, Sasuke tiene que cuidarlo!.. que ocurrirá? leanlo y lo sabran! n.n[[3er y último cap UP! lemon!]]
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa soy yo de nuevo! nn.. y para variar vengo con un SasuNaru xDD como lo habia hecho la otra vez... este fic será basado en un Doujinshi n.n... llamado "The Sleeping Sound Of Snow" de "Ichihara Tetsuo" son geniales sus doujinshis xD y bueh.. aqui pondré un poco de mi parte e inventaré algunas partes xD en fin.. espero les guste! n.n

POV: point of view (relata los hechos de acuerdo a un personaje)

Naruto no me pertenece! n.n.. le pertenece al grandioso Masashi Kishimoto que se ha vuelto bien yaoi en los últimos chapter del manga xD

bien.. comencemos la historia! n.n

* * *

**NARUTO POV**

Nos encontrabamos en medio de una misión muy dificíl, un señor habia secuestrado a una pequeña y hace poco nos encontramos con él. Estaba acorralado, estoy seguro de que él sabía de que no tenia salida, estaba acorralado entre un árbol y nosotros (cuando digo nosotros, me refiero al equipo 7) Justo cuando iba a hablar mi compañero Sasuke dijo :

.- Si nos regresas a la pequeña tranquilamente te dejaremos vivir... Vida o muerte... escoge el que te guste.

.- Re... regresaré a la niña, tengan piedad! - escuché decir al hombre aterrado por las palabras dichas antes

.- Nosotros nos la llevaremoss - dije alzando la mano en señal a la niña para que viniera a nosotros

Él señor la dejo ir y la pequeña asustada venia corriendo hacia nosotros, justo cuando la iba a tomar en brazos, Senti que el hombre habia tirado algo hacia nosotros... era una bomba!. Rapidamente me lancé sobre la pequeña para que no sufriera daño alguno y me quedé inconciente.

**FIN NARUTO POV**

**SASUKE POV**

.- Jeje... tomen eso, bastardos! .- escuché decir al maldito imbecil

Alcancé lo más rápido al hombre y en cuestion de segundos con mi espada le habia cortado en el rostro, desesperado seguí cortando mientras escuchaba los gritos del hombre agonizando, pero eso no me importaba, habia dañado a mi mejor amigo y eso no se lo voy a perdonar, Cuando intenté darle un corte más, Kakashi sujetó de mi brazo y me dijo :

.- Sasuke, él ya está muerto - dicho esto hizo una teletransportacion y se colocó al lado de Naruto quien seguía inconciente y Sakura se encontraba a su lado diciendole que resistiera. Yo no sabia que hacer, solo me quedé mirandolo como seguía inconciente y con un charco de sangre cerca de su cabeza.

Kakashi lo llevó rapidamente al hospital de Konoha mientras nosotros le seguiamos. Los doctores se lo llevaron de inmediato y al cabo de unas horas llegó el doctor con el diagnostico

.- No hay necesidad de preocuparse acerca de sus heridas, después de una semana, estará completamente sanado - hizo una pausa y después continuo - aunque, hay un problema... en su condición actual, no puede escuchar.

Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar todo eso, pero como siempre, actué como si nada me afectara. Nos dirigimos a la habitación de Naruto y al entrar nos saludó.

.- Sakura-Chan! - lo escuché decir, se veia bien. Después de que Sakura también le hablará nos habló a nosotros - Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke!

.- Aha, creo q fallé como ninja - seguía hablando mientras ponía una mano detrás de su cabeza - pero oigan, será solo un tiempo en que estaré sordo

Me sentia culpable, sé que fue mi culpa, pude haber reaccionado más rapido, pero no lo hice - Kakashi le pasó un papel a Naruto y eso me sacó de mis pensamientos para saber de que iba el famoso papel

.- Ehh, que es esto? - dijo mientras miraba el papel que decia - Aprender a leer labios es un buen entrenamiento que debes aprovechar?

.- Asi es, un ninja debe ser capáz de hablar basandose en los labios de la otra persona y tú Naruto no eres bueno en eso, piensa en esto como una oportunidad y esfuerzate en este entrenamiento pero no te sobre exigas demasiado! - le escuchaba decir a Kakashi

.- Sensei, saquese la máscara y digaselo de nuevo, ni yo podria leer sus labios asi - la escuché decir a lo lejos. Estaba tan consumido en mis pensamientos, solo pensaba en si hubiera sido un poco más rápido nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.

Sentí escuchar a Kakashi decir - además, haciendo cosas por tu cuenta será díficil - sabía que me estaba mirando, pero no queria seguir escuchando toda esa conversacion, cuando estaba por irme Kakashi me habló:

.-Sasuke, ve y cuida de Naruto, no es mejor que entre amigos hombres se ayuden para este tipo de cosas? - me dijo y siguió hablando en voz baja para que solo yo lo escuchase - Sasuke... los que debes proteger no son solo los que estan en frente tuyo - y me sonrió, sabia que todo esto tenia algo oculto y para finalizar me dijo - además, Iruka está de viajes, esta es tu oportunidad! pelea! - lo heché de la pieza de una patada, estaba bien enojado... que se cree ese mierda de jounin al meterse con mis sentimientos.

Luego de un rato salimos del hospital, pero antes, nos encontrabamos en la recepción sacando los últimos papeles. le di una chaqueta que teniamos para este clima, era invierno. me agradeció por habersela pasado y me dedicó una sonrisa. Esa chaqueta olia a su sangre. Salimos del hospital y nos despedimos.

**FIN SASUKE POV**

**NARUTO POV**

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha, se estaba oscureciendo. y comencé a pensar :

_Sasuke me miraba con una mirada de asco. Bueno, estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire de esa manera. Porque, de hace mucho tiempo ese silencio atormentador a estado alrededor mio, no es porque esté sordo vaya a aumentar mi agonía. Quizá Sasuke también me odie. Él nunca dice nada, como siempre, Pero me pregunto si él sabe que tengo un mounstro en mi interior. Pero... a pesar de eso, me duele el pecho. Y no se porqué pero siempre he tratado de mantener alejado ese tema hacia él._

Al llegar a mi casa me quedé dormido de inmediato. A la mañana siguiente sentí a alguien que me tapaba la nariz y no me dejaba respirar, al abrir los ojos me encontré con Sasuke quien se encontraba al lado de mi cama. no reaccioné e hice lo que siempre hago, gritarle.

.- Maldicion! que crees que estas haciendo? - dije y miré hacia la ventana que se encontraba abierta - Hace frío, entraste sin mi permiso! y... a través de mi ventana!.

Comenzó a hablar y le miraba los labios para saber que me estaba diciendo, entendí que dijo "he venido a buscarte" y luego me mostró un papel que decia "si es que vas a estar sordo, al menos apaga la alarma de tu reloj, que vas a despertar a todos los vecinos"

.- ooh.. mi error - y comencé a ir hacia la cocina cuando sentí que me agarraba del cuello de mi piyama - que diablos es esta vez? - al darme vuelta vi otro papel que decia "comida... que quieres comer?" - maldicion, Ramen! voy a comer Ramen! - sentí que se habia enojado y me echó de la cocina y él mismo me hizo un desyuno. Me sentí muy feliz. y al terminar nos fuimos al puente donde nos encontrariamos con los demás.

**FIN NARUTO POV**

**CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

les ha gustado como ha ido hasta el momento? n.n.. espero q siii xDD dejen review! y lo continuaré xD

pd: pido perdon por no actualizar mi otro fic "una apuesta un tanto absurda" pero no me viene la imaginacion TT.. se ha ido de vacaciones y no se cuando planea volver xDDD en fin.. este fic juro q lo continuaré xDD

Saludos a todos! n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui estoy para la segunda parte del doujinshi n.n.. espero que este tambien les guste! n.n actulicé rapido xDD el 3ero yo creo q me voy a demorar un poco mas

Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

POV: point of view (relata los hechos de acuerdo a un personaje)

* * *

SASUKE POV

Estabamos en medio de un descanso después de arduo entrenamiento. Naruto se encontraba cerca de Sakura y Yo estaba apoyado en un árbol al lado de Kakashi

.- Sasuke, escuché que habias hecho el desyuno - me dijo, realmente le encanta molestarme

.- Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo - le respondi mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados

.- Ju,Ju,Ju Bien hecho - le escuché decir con un aire de pervertido. No le contesté nada y preferí quedarme en silencio. Una vez más me habló

.- Pero eso no funcionará - se acercó a mi y comenzó a tirarme de mis mejillas mientras continuaba hablando - si dejas esas arrugas en tu cara la persona que estas mirando va a sentir lástima por ti, no es asi?

.- Tú mierda de Jounnin! - le dije enojado mientras escuchaba como Sakura salia a mi defensa y Naruto se reía por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tratando se zafarme de Kakashi me dijo - Tu deberias saber mejor que nadie... Naruto es sumamente sensible a las otras emociones de la gente.

FIN SASUKE POV

NARUTO POV

Después de todo el dia entrenando ya habia anochecido, me encontraba caminando otra vez por las calles de Konoha.

.- Hace frío! - me decia, el clima era cada ves mas horrible, habia nieve por todas partes.

De pronto sentí que alguien me empujó y me encontraba en el suelo sobandome el brazo puesto que ahí habia chocado. Por como se reia el tipo supuse que no era una buena persona y al meter las manos en los bolsillos me di cuenta de que no se encontraba mi billetera.

.- Robaron mi billetera! - me dije y al girarme me encontré con Sasuke quien sostenía mi billetera en sus manos y me dijo (yo le leia los labios)

.- No te des la vuelta tan deprisa , Dobe - me dijo, me sentí aliviado de encontrarme con él en ese momento.

Lo miré un poco soprendido y le dije - Sasuke... eh... gra..gracias!.

FIN NARUTO POV

.- Maldito crio - dijo uno de los hombres que habia robado la billetera

.- No hagas nada... es un Uchiha - dijo el otro y se retiraron

Sasuke los miró de mala gana y se giró nuevamente para mirar al rubio.

NARUTO POV

Sasuke tomó mi mano e hizo como que escribia en él, miré lo que decia y me sorprendi bastante por lo que decia... "solo por un tiempo más, depende de mi".

Estabamos caminando en silencio, Sasuke me habia acompañado a comprar la comida para mañana y me sentía un poco incomodo, por lo que decidí hablarle y romper ese molestoso silencio.

.- eh... sabes, Sasuke.. gracias... estaba muy feliz por el desyuno tambien, tener un desayuno preparado para mi y comerlo es la primera vez que ocurre algo asi. Entonces... como decirlo...ehh... - no pude terminar porque nuevamente sostenia mi mano y comenzaba a escribir.

"Que... quieres comer mañana?"

Nunca me habia sentido tan feliz, le sonrei como no lo hacia hace mucho y sostuve su mano firmemente, no queria que me soltara. Se soprendió un poco por mi acto pero luego hizo algo que nunca pensé que veria, Sasuke me estaba sonriendo! de verdad lo hacia! y le dije - Cualquier cosa esta bien - mi corazon no paraba de latir fuertemente, me dolia el pecho. Era la primera vez que veia a Sasuke sonreir de verdad y tambien era la primera vez q estuvimos de la mano hasta mi casa. Parecería mentira que estuviera sordo.

Llegamos a mi hogar y Sasuke otra vez tomó mi mano y escribió "Es tarde ya, me quedaré a dormir y mañana te prepararé el desayuno" asentí y entramos a mi departamento. Nos fuimos a acostar de inmediato, ambos nos encontrabamos en mi cama puesto que no tenia otro lugar mejor para que Sasuke pasara la noche.

Nos encontrabamos acostados y él ya se habia quedado dormido pero yo, seguía en mis pensamientos.

Sentia su suave y tibia espalda chocar con la mia. Mi corazon no paraba de latir emocionadamente. Con nuestras espaldas juntas, siento su latir. No se como se llamará este sentimiento, pero definitivamente Sasuke es alguien especial para mi. Mirandolo siempre desde hace mucho tiempo ya, seria genial si él pensara lo mismo de mi... no... es imposible que él piense lo mismo...estoy seguro de que si él supiera quien verdaderamente soy, me recharazaría. Aunque estoy acostumbrado a ser odiado, Aunque estoy acostumbrado a ser herido me pregunto que dirá cuando sepa la verdad. Algún dia tendré que escuchar esas palabras de él. Un gritó se escuchó en mi interior.

Me quedé dormido pensando en todo esto y a la mañana siguiente Sasuke me acompañó al doctor donde tambien se encontraba Kakashi-Sensei.

El doctor comenzó a hablar con Kakashi sensei y yo no pude escuchar nada puesto que no podia leer los labios de ambos.

FIN NARUTO POV

.- Su oido simplemente no se recuperará, tendremos que hospitalizarlo para que no continue así - dijo el doctor hacia el ninja copia

.- Esto tendría algo que ver con su estado de salud mental? - preguntó preocupado el sensei del kitsune

.- Hay una posibilidad, por mientras tengo que hacerle unos examenes - terminó la conversación y se llevó a Naruto a una habitación para hacerle los examenes.

Sasuke miraba todo y no decia nada.

NARUTO POV

El doctor me puso algo en mi boca mientras me encontraba acostado en una camilla del hospital, lentamente comencé a quedarme dormido y aparecia nieve ante mi.

.- Nieve? en donde estoy? - de alguna manera se siente como un aire de tristeza y a la vez algo de nostálgia.

.- Usuratonkachi - escuché decir detrás mio, al darme cuenta estaba Sasuke mirandome fijamente

.- Sasuke! - le dije mientras me contestaba con un : "Estás atrasado!"

.- Es tiempo para que el equipo 7 se reuna - ahi fue cuando me di cuenta, era un sueño, Sasuke apareció en mis sueños!

.- Asi es Sasuke, Esto era el pais de la Ola no? me pregunto si todos estarán bien. - luego de eso Sasuke me respondió pero yo no lo escuchaba! ah... es verdad... se supone que yo ahora estoy sordo

Al pestañar solo en un segundo nos cambiamos de escena y nos encontrabamos en donde habiamos luchado contra Haku, de pronto, sentí un cuerpo venir hacia mi y lo que ocasionó que me cayera al suelo. Al abrir los ojos nuevamente me encontré con Sasuke lleno de agujas y sangrando por todas partes. lo unico q pude hacer en ese momento otra vez fue, Gritar

.- AAAAAHHHH! - fue el grito más fuerte que he dado y por lo tanto hizo que despertara de esa pesadilla.

CONTINUARÁ!

* * *

Espero q esta parte tambien les haya gustado! n.n... gracias por sus review!.. aqui se los contesto xD

Aoi-Hikawa : aqui esta la continuacion! n.n.. espero q te guste este tambien! y q ojala te haya ido bien con eso de la lectura xD

Kandara : q bueno q te haya gustado n.n.. aqui está la actualizacion!

Amazona Verde : q bueno q te haya gustado n.n.. esta tambien el doujinshi para bajar xD ojala lo hayas leido o.o xD

HagaRenPotter: q genial q fue de tu agrado o... aqui esta la actualizacion xD espero tu review! n.n

Shiga San: xDD igual me has dejado review xDDDD en fin.. igual lo iba a actualizar xDDD aqui está! n.n

Fati-chan87: xDD pensé q ia sabias lo q pasaba xD en fin.. podria traducir los doujinshi y hacerlos fic más seguido xD q bueno q te haya gustado! n.n.. espero tb un review tuyo para este 2do cap n.n

pizza0 : gracias n.n... al parecer este chapter es un poco mas largo q el otro xD gracias por el review! n.n

estherkyubi : aqui esta la actualizacion! xDD es genial este doujinshi T.T... arriba el sasunaru y q sakura muera xD

o-o-Nekoi-o-o: holaaaaa n.n.. lo has leido! n.n.. q bueno o, no lo dejé sordo xD en el doujinshi era asi xD y como es uno de mis doujinshis favoritos pues decidi traducirlo y hacerlo fic xD aunke tambien hay partes donde yo invento el dialogo xD. Es genial q naruto sufra xD pero para eso está Sasuke para q esté mejor n.n , aqui está la actualización n.n.. ojala q tb te guste este! .. (a mi tb me marea a veces tanto de q Sakura sea la mala xD o q hayan tantos fic de naruto con sasuke pero tambien con otro x.x xD) Saludos y cuidate! n.n

Nos vemos en el último cap donde agregaré de mi parte xD Saludos y cuidense! n.n. Se fijaron q en casi todas las contestaciones puse lo mismo? xD no sirvo para responder review T.T xDDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! n.n.. aqui toy con el último chapter de este fic n.n.. le he agregado el lemon xD (en el doujinshi no hay T.T) espero les guste!

Naruto no me pertenece... le pertenece a kishimoto-sensei q anda muy yaoi ultimamente

POV: point of view... los personajes relatan el cuento.

* * *

NARUTO POV

Al despertar de esa maldita pesadilla estaba transpirando y lagrimas caian por mi rostro.

(está hablando del sueño)

"El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzaba a ponerse frío, mas con olor de su sangre.. su respiración, voz y pulso estaba desapareciendo. él estaba justo ahí, pero yo no pude escuchar nada, solo escuchaba el latir de mi corazon ir muy rápido... lo unico q hice fue huir, soy débil. Sasuke protegió a alguien debil como yo y terminó sacrificando su vida. El pago de haber huido es muy cruel"

- Estoy tratando de que ello ocurra nuevamente, si sigo huyendo para siempre, la proxima vez si lo perderé... no podré escuchar la voz de Sasuke de verdad... - me levanté de esa estúpida camilla y huí por la ventana - No puedo huir, No puedo huir! debo ver a Sasuke!

Alejandome de la villa me introducí al bosque, tenia la posibilidad de encontrarlo ahi.

- Encontraré a Sasuke y le diré todo acerca de mi y le pondré un final al tener que estar huyendo siempre - paré de correr, estaba muy cansado... sentí lagrimas caer por mis mejillas - pero... porqué estoy llorando?

- Naruto! - mi corazon comenzó a latir con fuerza... era la voz de Sasuke!... debia decirselo ahora!

- Sa..Sasuke!... tengo algo muy importante que decirte - estaba muy nervioso.. él solo me miraba - Cuando lo escuches, quizá no quieras volver a ver mi cara nunca más.. pero la verdad... mi cuerpo - no pude terminar porque sentí los brazos de Sasuke alrededor mio... no pude escuchar nada.

FIN NARUTO POV

SASUKE POV

No se de q me estará hablando, pero no lo puedo seguir viendo asi... esta sufriendo demasiado, me acerco mucho hacia él y lo abrazo...

- Tú... no tienes nada que decir ...los que no llevan ningunas cicatrices no son inútiles - lo seguia abrazando, sentia su cuerpo tibio pero aun asi tiritaba (estaba nevando) - pero no puedo perdonar esa herida que te está causando tanto sufrimiento - acerqué mi cabeza hacia su cuello y me aferré más a él.. era la hora.. tenia q decirselo - siempre, siempre te he estado mirando hace mucho tiempo... juré que me haria fuerte para protegerte para el resto de mi vida... nunca te dejaré... yo... yo te amo.

FIN SASUKE POV

(Advertencia : Lemon inventado por mi esta parte n.n)

NARUTO POV

Comencé a llorar y abrazaba mucho más a Sasuke, me sentia mal porque no podia escucharlo... - No puedo escucharte - le dije... desesperado comencé a llorar más fuerte - Yo... Quiero escucharte Sasuke!.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de mi y me hizo una señal de q le mirara los labios, lo hice de inmediato, aun seguia llorando... pero queria ver que era lo que queria decirme. Me miró de una forma tan tierna que nunca olvidaré.. y ahi fue cuando por fin dijo esas palabras que nunca pensé q diria... un "Te Amo" fue lo mas maravilloso que me han dicho... seguí llorando y me acerque hasta sus labios donde junté mis labios con los suyos.. necesitaba probar esos labios que me estaban volviendo loco... Eran tan suaves, senti que lentamente me recostaba en el suelo, pero sin separarse de mi.

Se separó un poco de mi y yo le dije - Yo tambien Te Amo, demasiado diria yo... cuando vuelva a escuchar... me lo dirás de nuevo? - estaba tan avergonzado por decir esas cosas, pero él solo me sonrió y asintió. Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez intenaba introducir su lengua, lo dejé de inmediato. Era tan maravilloso todo lo que estaba pasando. Se separó y comenzó a lamerme el cuello, dando pequeños mordisquitos... era delicioso sentir todo eso... ah!... esta tocandome bajo la camisa. Comencé a sentir que toda mi sangre se iba a un solo lugar.. me dio mucha verguenza! - Sasuke... yo... ahh... - estaba lamiendo uno de mis pezones.. lo hace tan bien!...

FIN NARUTO POV

SASUKE POV

Creo que no estaba tan mal lo que le hacia a mi niño, ver su carita sonrojada y nervioso era algo que me encantaba!. Lamia uno de sus pezones mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba sus muslos, queria hacerle el amor ahi mismo, pero antes... debia tener su consentimiento. Lo miré y al parecer entendió lo que le iba a preguntar puesto que me asintió y trató de abrir un poco sus piernas. Le bajé los pantalones y comencé a darle suaves toquecitos a su miembro, que estaba erecto. Comencé a descender besando su pecho, su vientre y con la lengua comenzaba a jugar con su ombligo. Él sólo se movia de forma nerviosa y tenia sus ojitos cerrados y con sus manos se agarraba de la fria nieve. Llegué al lugar que más me llamaba la atencion en estos momentos, comencé a masturbarlo y con mi otra mano volvia a recorrer sus muslos. Lami la punta de su miembro y mi kitsune gemia sin control, me encantaba todo esto. Me lo metí completamente y lamia sin parar, a veces presionaba sobre ciertos puntos q hacia gemir más a mi rubio.

- Hazlo ya, te necesito dentro de mi - escuché decir. Al mirarlo ahora tenia los ojos semiabiertos debido a la excitacion y placer. Lo besé al tiempo que me iba despojando de mi ropa. Aclaro que ninguno de los dos estaba desnudo completamente, hacia demasiado frio. pero si lo suficiente para llevar a cabo nuestro acto de amor. Le dije que lamiera tres dedos mios para asi lubricarlo y que no le doliera tanto. Me excitaba demasiado verlo haciendolo. Creo que lo disfrutaba tanto como yo. Le dije que se diera vuelta puesto que asi era menos doloroso cuando se penetraba. Lo hizo un poco ruborizado y levantó sus caderas. Le introduje el primer dedo, dio un pequeño grito de molestia. Para trankilizarlo besaba su espalda y lo masturbaba lentamente. Introduje rapidamente el segundo y tercer dedo. Al parecer le dolia mucho. siento que casi leyó mi mente, me dijo que no me preocupara y que continuase. Y asi lo hice, retiré mis dedos y comencé a introducir mi pene en su virgen entrada. Era algo tan delicioso, su estrechez, oirlo gemir, era demasiado para mi. Lo sostenia del vientre a la vez que lo embestia lentamente. El solo gemia y decia mi nombre. Comencé a masturbarlo fuertemente ahora, estabamos demasiado excitados, era tanto el placer que pensé que me moriria ahi mismo. Cuando senti que Naruto estaba por llegar al orgasmo aceleré el ritmo de mis penetraciones. Fue cuando lo oi gemir y toda su escencia cubria mi mano. Ahi fue cuando exploté dentro de él derramandome en su interior. Caimos rendidos en la blanca nieve, sali de su interior y lo atraje hacia a mi. Lo abracé fuertemente y le daba besos por su cabellera humeda por el sudor

- Gracias, Gracias Sasuke... Te amo con toda mi alma... nunca... me .. dejes... solo - comenzaba a dormirse pero aun asi continuaba abrazandome como un pequeño niño.

- Yo tambien Te Amo - me quedé unos minutos con Naruto acostado encima mio y abrazandome, mientras yo le hacia cariño en sus brazos y cabecita. Lo levanté dentro de un tiempo y me dirigí hacia mi hogar, ahi estariamos mas abrigados y no nos refriariamos.

Al llegar a mi casa le cambie la ropa por alguna mia y lo meti en mi cama, me acosté con él abrazandolo y dandole besitos en su cabecita. Senti que se despertaba, y asi era. Me miró a los ojos de forma muy inocente y tambien un tanto triste, no sabia muy bien lo que era.

- Te Amo, Naruto... - lo dije de nuevo, queria hacerselo saber, queria que me diera una de sus sonrisas verdaderas.

- Sasuke... puedo.. oirte.. puedo escuchar.. tu hermosa voz - comenzó a sollozar y me besaba tiernamente a lo que yo le correspondia sonrojado por lo que habia dicho, se alejó de mi y me dijo - Yo tambien te amo mucho, dimelo de nuevo por favor

- Te Amo, Te Amo nunca me cansaré de decirtelo, nunca te dejaré solo y no me importa lo que tengas en tu interior, mientras sigas siendo tu te amaré por siempre - lo abracé y luego lo besé nuevamete

- Gracias por existir en este mundo Sasuke, Gracias por estar a mi lado y aceptarme como soy - me sonreia de verdad, era algo maravilloso.

Nos besamos nuevamente, ahora nunca mas estariamos solos y seriamos felices para siempre.

FIN!

* * *

Les ha gustado, mi primer lemon en primera persona xD espero q me haya kedado bien y que les haya gustado a uds n.n. No me gustó mucho el final, pero bueh, la inspiracion habia llegado al momento del lemon xD como dije.. el lemon es inventado ya que en el doujinshi no hay T.T. Paso a los review! n.n

**Ada-chan** : no te preocupes xDDD que bueno q te haya gustado el fic n.n.. y ojala q tambien te guste este

**Fati-chan87**: bueh, aqui te lo traduje para ti n.n xDD quizá mas adelante tradusca algun otro doujinshi xD. Cuando tenga tiempo libre lo tradusco y lo subo a Foro dz xD ojala te guste este cap! n.n

**pizza n0n**: nunca puedo hacer los cap largos T.T ojala no te enojes por este que tambien es medio corto xDDD saludos!

**Kandara** : aqui esta la continuacion n.n, perdon si el cap salio corto xD saludos y gracias por el review!

**Armonik**: aqui naruto ya recuperó su audicion xD y tambien tuvo su lemon aunke no se si me kedó bien xD

**HagaRenPotter**: aqui esta la continuacion xD ojala te haya gustado! n.n

**Miaru** : obvio! tienen que acabar juntos xDD aqui esta la continuacion y espero que tambien te haya gustado xD

**Arli-chan:** tus fic tambien son buenos! o, y que genial que te gusten mis fic xDD saludos y cuidate! n.n

**Zahia-vlc**: aqui esta la continuacion, me demoré un poco pero aun asi lo he terminado xD

**Nekoi:** no te preocupes n.n, aqui esta la continuacion! espero que tambien te guste este n.n.

**_Gracias por sus review y que bueno q les haya gustado n.n, nos vemos en algun otro fic mio o mi review en alguno de sus fic xDDD Saludos y cuidense! n.n_**


End file.
